


A Winter Reprieve

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, a much needed study break, keith is happy that he has lance, they promise each other everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: A Saturday spent on schoolwork means a night of enjoyment for Keith and Lance, especially with a warm day in the middle of winter





	A Winter Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> A pitch hit fic for the Voltron Valentine Exchange for tigerblab7 on Tumblr. I’m sorry this wasn’t done sooner, I hope you had an amazing Valentine’s Day! I hope you enjoy!

Keith stared at his computer screen, a blank word document staring back at him. He had a textbook open to either side of his laptop, and multiple tabs open in a window next the document. His notebook laid haphazardly over his keyboard, the black ink staring mockingly up at him. Music poured out of his speakers, songs blending together, as Keith stared. He ran his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time that evening, and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“What’s wrong love?” He turned his head to the side. Lance was looking at him, looking as tired as he felt. He smiled slightly at him, but Keith could tell he was just as exhausted as he was. He had various books lying on his desk, several notebooks stacked on the edge, another sitting in front of him. There was smudged ink on the page from where his hand had been dragged over the words.

He sighed again, laying his forehead against his desk. “I can’t focus on this stupid information enough to get this paper written,” he muttered, turning his head and blowing the hair out of his face to look at Lance. Lance looked back at him with a humorous smile. Keith scowled, sitting up. “What’s so funny?”

Lance smiled more, resting his chin in his hand. “Nothing.” He stretched his arms over his head. Keith heard a few pops, and Lance let out a satisfied sigh. “I’m hungry, you wanna get something to eat? I’m pretty sure we haven’t left the dorm all day.” He looked back at his laptop, watching the cursor blink at him mockingly, and nodded, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah. Not like I’m getting any work done here anyway.” Keith swiped away his notebook and closed his laptop, hearing Lance chuckle. When he turned back to look at him, he found stood in front of him, a hand reaching down to him. He took it, being pulled up close to him. “Well hey there,” Keith say quietly. Lance smiled more, planting a soft kiss to his forehead. He closed his eyes, smiling happily.

Lance stepped away, and the evening light hit his eyes, making him groan. He heard another chuckle come from Lance, and scowled, grabbing a hair tie and throwing his hair up into a bun. He slipped threw on a hoodie and some slippers, not wanting to put effort into his outfit, and turned to see Lance having down the same thing. They walked to the door together. “After you handsome,” Lance said, holding the door for Keith.

“Why thank you my good sir,” Keith said, ducking under his arm. He waited for Lance before grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers. Their walk to the meal hall was quiet – it was the first Saturday in a long while where the weather was actually nice enough to go out and do something, so most of the students were out. A few stragglers were holed up in the lounge playing video games, but it was mostly empty.

They swiped their student IDs, heading straight for the food. Lance let go of his hand, taking a turn towards the pasta, while Keith walked towards the burger bar. Saturdays also meant that they got to have the good kinds of cheese, as well as bacon and mushrooms. He stacked his burger high with toppings, grabbing another plate to pile a mountain of fries on top. He put the plates down at a nearby table, heading to the salad bar and filling a couple small bowls with ketchup and ranch. He made a detour to the soda machine to fill a cup with Pepsi before sitting down.

Lance joined a few minutes later, a large bowl full of pasta and a plate filled with breadsticks and garlic knots. He eyed Keith’s meal, and Keith quirked an eyebrow at him, a silent dare to question his food. Lance smiled, shaking his head as he went and got a cup of Mountain Dew for himself. “I swear, you’re eating habits are rubbing off on me. I’m gonna gain fifteen pounds in the next month alone.”

“You say that every time, and yet, you always pile your food high,” Keith countered around a mouthful of fries. Lance made a noise of disgust that contradicted the smile he had, and Keith nearly choked on his fries, earning a laugh from Lance. He narrowed his eyes, throwing a fry at Lance, watching it hit his cheek before falling onto his shirt. His eyes widened, and Keith smirked at him.

“Do you really want to do this Kogane?” Lance challenged, holding the fry and pointing it at him. Keith reached forward, plucking the fry from him and taking a bite, winking at him. He saw Lance’s cheeks redden and watched him sputter. “Keith! What the hell?!” Keith laughed, throwing his head back. He jumped when he felt a fry hit his cheek, falling into his hood. He looked at Lance, red cheeked but smirking.

“I think a snowball fight would be better than a food fight,” he said, taking a few fries and swiping them through the ranch. He took a bite, watching the conflict in Lance’s face. He quirked an eyebrow again, and Lance sighed, leaning back in his seat and taking a large bite of his pasta. Keith smiled at his victory, stealing one of Lance’s breadsticks. He didn’t put up much of a fight, only swatting his hand when he reached for the garlic knots.

They finished their food, stopping by the ice cream machine after putting their dishes in the dish rack. They made towering ice cream cones and headed back upstairs to their dorm. Neither boy wanted to continue doing school work, so instead the settled onto Lance’s bed, eating their ice cream while they watched a show they’d been meaning to catch up on. The sun had set by the time they finished their ice cream, and Keith stretched, standing.

“Where are you going?” Lance asked, looking at him. Keith winked, moving to his dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans and a sweater. He turned, seeing Lance watched him, and he threw a pillow at him. He ducked, but got the message, and turned around, grumbling something about being his boyfriend and having a right to watch. Keith shook his head, changing his clothes, and walked back over to the bed, sitting on the end.

Lance looked at him curiously. “Well? Are you going to sit there or are you going to get changed?” Lance was up in a second, rummaging through his dresser for clothes. Keith pulled out his phone, giving him the privacy he’d been given, and looked up to see that Lance was in a similar outfit. They slipped on their shoes and grabbed their phones.

Keith led them outside and down the street to the parking garage. A cool breeze swept over his skin, and he smiled, letting the chill wake him up. It was pleasant, an improvement to the below freezing weather they’d been having. The snow was melting, and he could feel moisture seeping into his shoes, but he didn’t mind. He’d take it over have the snow any day.

He led them to his bike, tossing a helmet to Lance. “Where are we going?” Keith just smiled, putting his own on and climbing onto the bike. Lance followed suit, holding onto his waist tightly, and he turned the bike on, revving it a little before pulling out of the parking spot and out of the garage. He took them down the main road, turning off onto a less used on. There were no cars, and the street lamps illuminated the round in intervals. It was quiet, the only sound that of his bike. It was soothing, calming, and he let himself fall into the routine of riding.

They turned off onto another road, following the curves to a parking lot. He parked under a streetlamp. Keith took Lance’s hand and led him to a pavilion off the right. In front of it was the river, flowing slowly from ice that had formed and broken apart due to the warm weather. He sat on the table, Lance leaning against it next to him. They were quiet, watching the ice flows move, the moon illuminating it.

“I used to come here a lot when I was in high school.” He saw Lance turn towards him, but he kept his gaze trained forward. “Shiro would go crazy trying to find me some nights. I’d always be here, watching the river.” He leaned back, sighing a little. “It’s like a little reprieve from the stress of everything. The river a constant reminder that no matter what, I could keep moving forward.” He turned to look at Lance.

“I thought I’d share it with you.” Keith bit his lip, and Lance reached towards him, laying his hand on top of his. “I want to share everything with you.” His voice as quiet, and he turned his gaze to the side, feeling his cheeks heat up. Lance moved, standing in front of him, and it was hard for Keith to not look at him. He turned, looking up at blue eyes that shone in the moonlight.

“I want to share everything with you too, Keith.” Lance’s voice was just as soft as his, and he smiled. Keith sat up, bringing him closer to eye level with Lance. “I promise one day I’ll give you everything, if you’ll let me.” Keith nodded, leaning forward and giving him a soft kiss, feeling Lance smile against him.

He reached behind him, feeling the chill of snow against his fingers, and grabbed a small handful, flinging it up at Lance as he pulled away. Lance sputtered, wiping his face, and Keith ducked around him, running for the grass. “Keith! It is so on!” Lance chased after him, and Keith ran behind a tree as a snowball sailed past him. He laughed, launching one that found it’s target on Lance’s chest.

Lance raced after Keith, and Keith weaved between trees, always staying close enough for Lance to find him, but far enough away to not get hit, while hitting him return. His mind completely clear from the stress of his schoolwork he knew he’d have to do tomorrow. He only thought about the boy in front of him, the boy who had his heart. The boy who’d promised him everything, who he loved with everything he had.


End file.
